Wake up, Walter
by s.j. snodgrass
Summary: There are often times when sleeping people do not want to be woken up, and Walter is no exception. Oneshot.slight YWxGC


Here is a little oneshot about Girlycard trying to wake up Walter. And stuff. Just a little odd thought. Enjoy.

Btw, Hellsing is not mine.

Walter. The Angel of death. The Shinigami. One of Hellsing's greatest weapons, was thoroughly exhausted. He had returned from a rather difficult battle the previous night and collapsed on his bed. He had been asleep before he hit the pillow, if possible. Sleep had consumed him like a monster. He welcomed the sleep. Welcomed it as a birthright.

However, as most teenagers must realize, sleep doesn't last forever, no matter how much you might want it too.

"Waaaaaaallllllllteeerrrrrr!" A shrill young girl's voice echoed through the young servant's room. With a mumble, Walter rolled over, his back to the oncoming noise.

"Walter, you're still asleep?" The voice was much closer now. Alucard was now in Walter's room. He looked down at the sleeping teenager and shook his head gently.

"Walter, its ten o'clock. You can't sleep all day." Alucard said, flipping on the light. Walter didn't reply. "Really, Walter, this is not the kind of behavior expected from a young butler." He sighed. In reply, the pile of blankets that was Walter snored loudly.

"Alright, Walter. Time to get up." Alucard began to tap him, pulling at visible strands of hair. "Mmnofjunk" Walter muttered, digging himself deeper into his blankets.

Alucard took a step back and tucked a loose strand of his long black hair behind his ear. He surveyed the blanket pile. "Walter, you do not want me to ask you a second time." Alucard warned, taking a few steps backwards.

"Go away, A'card." Walter murmered.

Grinning evilly, Alucard said, "Okay, Walter, you brought this on yourself." He ran towards the bed and jumped on it with full force, right on top of Walter.

Walter grunted in pain. "What are you doing?" He growled, peeking out from under the covers. "Waking you up, silly. I thought that was obvious." Alucard giggled, sitting atop Walter in triumph.

"Well I don't want to get up, so go away." Walter grumbled, pulling the blankets back over his head. "Oh, no you don't" Alucard grabbed the blankets and wrenched them from him.

Walter yelped at the sudden blazing brightness of the room, as he was now out of his blanket cave. "Give them back, Alucard!" He demanded.

Alucard shook his head, hair falling over his tiny shoulders. "Sorry. You've slept long enough. I believe our master is getting tired of waiting for his morning tea."

"I don't give a damn about his blasted tea. I want sleep!" Walter tried to pry the blankets from Alucard's dainty fingers, but to no avail.

"Tsk tsk. Listen to yourself, Walter. So cranky." Alucard taunted.

"What in blazes are you doing in here anyway, Alucard? You're a bloody vampire for Christ's sake. You shouldn't be awake for another seven hours at least!" Walter shouted, trying to throw Alucard from him.

"Well I'm awake now, so you should be too. Now get-" Alucard gasped suddenly as Walter tugged his hat from his head and threw it across the room.

A few minutes of silence passed as Alucard stared at his fuzzy hat, now all the way across the room on the cold marble floor. Slowly he turned back to face Walter, and the butler knew he had made a mistake.

"Never. Mess. With. My. Hat." Alucard growled, his face twisted evilly as he stared down at the helpless Walter.

Walter opened his mouth to apologize, but was silenced by a pillow jammed into his mouth. Alucard grabbed another pillow and then began forcefully beating the butler.

"GET OUT OF BED!" He ordered, increasing the force of his beating. "Alright!" Walter said, pulling the pillow from his mouth. In response, Alucard got off of him and pushed him from the bed and onto the floor.

Walter slowly got up, rubbing his head and watching as Alucard crossed the room to pick up his hat. He inspected it closely, brushed it off, and put it back on his head. Then he turned back to face Walter.

Walter was groggily turning to look at his bedside clock. "What the-five a.m.? You said it was ten o'clock!" He shouted. "Oh, did I?" Alucard asked in mock innocence. "I'm sure its ten o'clock somewhere."

"Why the hell did you feel the need to wake me up at five a.m., you stupid vampire!" Walter fumed. Alucard stuck his tongue out. "To annoy you."

"A..lu..card.." Walter was shaking with rage.

"That was fun, Angel of Death. I hope we can play again like that really soon." Alucard smiled, winking at him and disappearing from the room.

Was it bad, was it good? My first Dawn fic. Review if you can


End file.
